Ion implantation is a standard technique for introducing conductivity-altering impurities into substrates. A desired impurity material is ionized in an ion source, the ions are accelerated to form an ion beam of prescribed energy, and the ion beam is directed at the surface of the substrate. The energetic ions in the beam penetrate into the bulk of the substrate material and are embedded into the crystalline lattice of the substrate material to form a region of desired conductivity.
Solar cells provide pollution-free, equal-access energy using a free natural resource. Due to environmental concerns and rising energy costs, solar cells, which may be composed of silicon substrates, are becoming more globally important. Any reduced cost to the manufacture or production of high-performance solar cells or any efficiency improvement to high-performance solar cells would have a positive impact on the implementation of solar cells worldwide. This will enable the wider availability of this clean energy technology.
Doping may improve efficiency of solar cells. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a selective emitter solar cell 210. It may increase efficiency (e.g. the percentage of power converted and collected when a solar cell is connected to an electrical circuit) of a solar cell 210 to dope the emitter 200 and provide additional dopant to the regions 201 under the contacts 202. More heavily doping the regions 201 improves conductivity and having less doping between the contacts 202 improves charge collection. The contacts 202 may only be spaced approximately 2-3 mm apart. The regions 201 may only be approximately 100-300 μm across. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of an interdigitated back contact (IBC) solar cell 220. In the IBC solar cell, the junction is on the back of the solar cell 220. The doping pattern is alternating p-type and n-type dopant regions in this particular embodiment. The p+ emitter 203 and the n+ back surface field 204 may be doped. This doping may enable the junction in the IBC solar cell to function or have increased efficiency.
As shown in FIG. 3, the doping pattern includes alternating p-type and n-type dopant regions in this particular embodiment. The p+ emitter 203 and the n+ back surface field 204 are appropriately doped. This doping may enable the junction in the IBC solar cell to function or have increased efficiency.
Some solar cells, such as IBC solar cells, require that different regions of the solar cell be p-type and others n-type. It may be difficult to align these various regions without overlap or error. For example, the p+ emitter 203 and n+ back surface field 204 in FIG. 3 must be doped. If overlap between the p-type regions 203 and the n-type regions 204 exists, counterdoping may occur. Any overlap or misalignment also may affect the function of the solar cell. For solar cells that require multiple implants, particularly those with small structure or implant region dimensions, the alignment requirements can limit the use of a shadow mask or proximity mask. In particular, as shown in FIG. 3, an IBC solar cell requires alternating lines doped with, for example, B and P. Therefore, any shadow mask or proximity mask for the B implant has narrow, long apertures that are carefully aligned to the small features that were implanted with P using a different proximity mask or shadow mask.
In the past, solar cells have been doped using a dopant-containing glass or a paste that is heated to diffuse dopants into the solar cell. This does not allow precise doping of the various regions of the solar cell and, if voids, air bubbles, or contaminants are present, non-uniform doping may occur. Solar cells could benefit from ion implantation because ion implantation allows precise doping of the solar cell. Ion implantation of solar cells, however, may require a certain pattern of dopants or that only certain regions of the solar cell substrate are implanted with ions. Previously, implantation of only certain regions of a substrate has been accomplished using photoresist and ion implantation. Currently, the use of photoresist, however, would add an extra cost to solar cell production because extra process steps are involved. For example, a shadow or proximity mask must be created and used to illuminate a portion of the photoresist, such that a hardened mask is created on the surface of the solar cell.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method of implanting a solar cell and, more particularly, a system and method of exposing the photoresist on the surface of the solar cell to light so as to create the appropriate mask.